totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kate4TDWT/Marry Christmas from the TDC Cast!
Ok, a quick note from Kate: Ok, first of all, I love you all! Not in that ''way, but...you know what I mean. So thanks to EVERYONE for a wonderful year! So in the name of the holidays, Request a story! Any story! I'll make a BUNCH! Request! So my first one is JamiexHerman...because I couldn't help myself. XD Fine Is Not Tears The small tree sat, illuminated, and glitering. Jamie, with sad eyes, looked over it carefully. The sound of kissing could be heard as Ryan and Alexis "found" themselves under the mistletoe. Jamie buried her head in her hands, trying her best not to cry. ''It's Christmas. ''She told herself. ''You have to be happy. ''Sunddenly, a voice said, "You forgot the star." Jamie, in a state of shock, whirled around, smaking Herman in the face. "OW!" He yelled. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked franticly. Herman nodded and said, "I'm fine...what about you?" Jamie was taken aback by this question. "I'm. Fine." "Fine doesn't mean beening on the verge of tears." Shaina, with her ever-present smirk, dangled a small green object in front of them...mistletoe. "No, no, no!" They both said, franticly, trying to hold back blushes. Shaina shouted. "HEY EVERYONE! LOOK! JAMIE AND HERMAN ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE! KISS! KISS!" Soon everyone fallowed and they began to chant, "kiss." Suddenly, Jamie grabbed Herman's head and kissed him. Everyone cheered as both Jamie and Herman said, "What just happened?" Of Rings and Sings Emily sat at the small table, next to Evie and Victoria, gossiping widley. "And the ring?" Victoria said. Emily paused...ring? Had Maxwell NOT given her a ring? "I...I got to go." Emily stood up and ran, looking for Maxwell. Victoria and Evie shrugged and went to talking.Emily ran and bumped into Maxwell, sending her to the floor. "Are you ok?" Maxwell said, helping her up. "Yea, I'm fine...it's just that..." Emily trailed off, gazing at Maxwell's eyes. They were full of concern, all for her. ''This ''is why she loved him, because he loved her back. It was true love. "Nevermind." Emily said, a bright smile lighting up on her face. She forgot about the ring, because the money they saved could go to their wedding. Suddenly, a bright voice started singing, In the meddow you can build a snowman, ''And pretend thar he is Parson Brown. He'll ask you if you're married, you'll say, "Yes, man." Emily and Maxwell embraced in a warm hug as Laura-Kate kept her singing. Because Em and Max are in looooove... Hot-Tubs for the Warm Alexis, only in bathing-suit, slid into the hot, bubbling water. A little sigh escaped her lips as she saw glares by passing by Shaina, Victoria, and Lillianne. What's THEIR problem? 'I mean it's like-'' "Hey, babe." Alexis smiled. "Ryan! Hey!" Ryan, in his swim trunks, climbed into the hot-tub. "Why are you in here?" Ryan asked, concerned. "Everyone's playing in the snow! Evie and Candace are trying to teach Laura-Kate how to snow-board. Shaina, Victoria, Leon, and Genex are having a snowball fight. Delilah is playing tackle football with Danny, Kobe, and Jamie...which is freaking me out. Even Lillianne is in the holoday spirit! She's ice-skating with Emily, Destiny, and Melodie! What's gotten into you?" "I just don't like the cold." Alexis shrugged. She glanced at the Christmas tree and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I rather be with you." "Ditto." Ryan said as he placed an arm around Alexis as he buried her head in his shoulder. The sounds of laughter, but all Ryan and Alexis could think about was each other. Evil Love with Lights from Above Destiny and Alejandro sat on the couch, staring at the TV. Almost at the same time they let a sigh escape their lips. "This is boring." Destiny said. Alejandro smirked as he waved an airy hand over to the Christmas tree. "Want to open presents, my sweet?" Destiny's eyes lit up, but she remained calm. "Ok, cool." She walked over to their tree decorated in gold and red. She gingerly picked out a present. "This one?" Alejandro smirked. "Ah, yes that's a good one hermosa''." Destiny giggled a bit and tore off the wrapper to see a picture of Broke, with a marker taped to the side. Writing on it read: Deface it all you want, hermosa. Destiny put the picture down and hugged Alejandro. "It's amazing! I love it!" "I love you, my evil sweet." "I love you too, Evilhunkdro!" Alejandro laughed as they kissed so slightly. And above them the star on the tree glowed with the bright intensity of the love that they share... Sleghbells Ringin', Are You Listenin'? Samara sighed as she gazed up at the huge tree in front of her. As always, her parents were gone, but so were her brothers. Kyle was staying at his current girlfriend's house and Wily was trapped at his camp. Who knew that Christmas without family would make you feel so...alone? Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Samara opened the door, and raised her eyebrows at the man infront of her. He was tall, with black hair, and he was shvering. "Come inside. Get warm." Samara ordered. The man walked inside. "I'm so sorry for barging in. My name is Stefano, and my car broke down...." Samara wrapped a blanket around him and gave him some hot chocolate. "It's freezing! You can stay here." Stefano nodded and looked at the tree. They stayed silent for a moment. "What will your parents say?" Samara gave a slight, forced, chuckle. "My parents aren't here." "For CHRISTMAS?!" Stefano yelled. Samara shoke her head. Stefano put his arm around her. "It's okay, you got me." He chuckled, and for the first time in a long time, Samara was happy. Ho, Ho, Ho! My Face is Full of Snow.... Candace and Clay were standing ontop of the mountin. "Try!" Candace barked. "I....I don't think I can...." "Yes! You can!" Candace, glanced down at the skis that were on her and her boyfriend's feet. "It's now or never!" "Never!" Clay said, eyes wide with fear. Candace gave him a gental push of encouagement, but that sent him sliding down the hill. He screamed. "...oops." Clay was swirving, trying to get in control of the skis. It was no use. He fell face-first and began to roll down the mountin. In the mean-time, Candace was skiing down, trying to rescue her boyfriend. She caught up with him and plucked him out of the ground was she skidded to a stop. They came infront of a lodge. "Never.....again!" Clay said, dusting some snow off of him, as the went inside the lodge. Candace nodded and got some hot coca. The cuddled on the couch and Clay said, "Maybe...but I swear....if you push me...." Latter On We'll Conspire, as We Dream by The Fire Jamie sat gazing at the fire she made. She sat alone and quiet. Sometimes, someone would pass like Stefani or Shaina and they would talk, but she was mostly alone. Her vision went fuzzy and small tears drifted along her soft cheaks. Out of the haze she saw a figure appear next to her. "Hey..." The voice made Jamie's breath get caught in her throat. "Hey, Ry." Jamie said, mustering some strength. "It's Christmas." She rolled her eyes. "No s***, Sherlock." Ryan let out a small chuckle. "I have a question for you, though." "What?" "Why?" Ryan was taken aback. He thought for a moment. "Because she was nicer." "Was...." "What do you mean?" Jamie was angry, but tried not to show it. She simply said, "I said sorry." Ryan leaded in and gave Jamie a kiss on the lips. He put a finger to his lips and made a "shhhhh" noise and walked away. Alexis stormed over to him, while Jamie gazed at the fire, with a small, goofy smile. Crazy, with a Hint of Blush Liz was skipping around, like there wasn't a care in the world. Lillianne was frowning, trying to wrap a present, like there was no cares...ever. Liz came up to Lillianne. "Heeeeeey, Lilly!" "What?" "Whhhhhhattttt's goooooinnnnn on?" "What does it look like?" She snapped, annoyed. Liz shrugged and sat next to her. "Do you need any help?" Lillianne placed her head in her hands and nodded. Liz wrapped the present like it was nothing. Lillianne was ostounded. "How...how did you do that?" Liz shrugged. "Thanks Liz! Thanks a lot!" The corners of Lillianne's glossed lips pulled up in a smile, and for once, she was gratefull. Later We'll Have some Pumpkin Pie... Emily and Evie, dressed in formal atire, set the table for their holiday get-to-together. "I can't ''beleive ''you talked me into this!" Evie said, glaring at her friend. "Come ''oooonnnnn! ''It'll be fun! You'll see Genex again!" Evie's face sofened and nodded. Emily smirked and said, "Ok, where's the pumpkin pie?" "Oh, yea! Where did you put it?" Emily got a confused look on her face. "You were supposed to take it out of the oven!" "No! You were!" Their eyes got wide with fear and at the same time they shouted, "OH CRAP!" And they dashed to the kitchen were Candace was spraying the oven with the hose. "Nice going." Candace said, blowing a peice of hair from her face. "You almost burned down the place." They were silent for a moment before Evie said, "I'm going to the bakery...be right back." Category:Blog posts